


Roses, Pancakes, and Racy Lingerie

by anglmukhii



Series: victuuri week 2017 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Day eight: Valentine's day, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day smut, Victor's extra af, Victuuri Week 2017, half of this is smut, victuuriweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglmukhii/pseuds/anglmukhii
Summary: In his typical style, Victor goes overboard with Valentine's Day. He fills the entire apartment up with roses and makes breakfast, with everything in the shape of hearts. And poor Yuuri is left wondering, what can he do to surprise Victor? Things...take off from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Behold! The worst thing I've ever written lol. Enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day (It's still V-Day in my time zone)!

A sweet aroma was the first thing to hit Yuuri as he woke up. His eyes were unfocused but he could make out what seemed to be the shape of a tall vase of red roses. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and saw that it was indeed a tall vase of roses. Complete with a balloon that had “My Sweetheart!” written on it.

Yuuri was confused. Very, very confused. He knew Victor was all about grandiose romantic gestures, but he didn’t do them randomly. It definitely wasn’t their anniversary and both of their birthdays had already passed. What was the date today anyway?

Checking his phone, he almost jumped out of bed. February 14th. Valentine’s Day, it was Valentine’s Day and he had completely forgotten. Crap, crap, crap! Sure he had never cared about the day before beyond sending his mother and sister flowers, but now it was different. Now he had someone to actually celebrate the day of love with. And Victor had definitely remembered.

It took Yuuri one more second to realize just how ridiculous of a romantic gesture this was. The entire room was full of roses. In the corners, on the chest at the end of their bed, even a small bouquet at the center of the bed!

It didn’t end there either. Yuuri went into the bathroom and there was another vase in between their respective sinks and another by the tub. Yuuri was touched, he really was. But was buying this many roses really that necessary? No matter where in the world, roses didn’t exactly come cheap.

Yuuri wasn’t sure why he was surprised anymore when he exited their room and found that the entire rest of the apartment was full of roses. For the third time that morning he thought it, Victor was ridiculous.

“Goooood morning!” Victor practically sang out as he pretty much danced his way over to him. Yuuri didn’t have time to respond before Victor’s lips were on his. He kissed back. After all, it was still Valentine’s Day, and they were engaged.

When they pulled apart, Yuuri had to ask, “Happy Valentine’s Day, just how many roses did you order?”

The look, complete with the heart shaped smile, did not leave Victor’s face.

“Mmm, I probably ordered from at least every flower shop in St. Petersburg. Maybe 100-200?” he answered, not even flinching a little as he said it.

Yuuri just looked at him stunned. Did he say… _every_ flower shop in St. Petersburg? And 100-200? Did he not remember how many or did he simply not bother to count? Yes, Victor was extremely wealthy and had more money than he could possibly ever spend, but this…this was ridiculous.

“T-thank you Victor!” he said, deciding not to kill Victor’s mood. He looked so happy, so in love. He had probably worked so hard to place all the flowers quietly so that Yuuri would wake up to the lovely display. As ridiculous as it was, he had done it with Yuuri in mind. “And I love you.”

“I love you too!” he embraced him. His happiness was infectious and Yuuri couldn’t find it him to be even a little upset about the wild extravagance of having hundreds of roses in the apartment.

Victor had even made them both breakfast. Heart shaped pancakes, Victor had made the omelet into a heart shape, and strawberries (how had Victor gotten strawberries at this time of year in Russia?) were cut into the shape of hearts.

“Victor, you…” Yuuri couldn’t find the words.

“Cupid’s arrow has hit me so hard Yuuri! I had to!” he answered, the grin still plastered on his face. It was a wonder how it wasn’t killing his facial muscles.

The breakfast looked too beautifully arranged to eat. He took a picture of it, just so he could look at it later in fondness.

Apparently, Victor was an outstanding cook. The omelet, the pancakes, all were cooked to perfection. Despite living together, they barely ate at home. Practice went on late often and both were usually too tired to cook when they got home. And if they did, it was cereal or a bagel in the morning. But mostly, they ate out.

“So? How is it?” he heard Victor asking hopefully.

Yuuri looked up from his meal. Only his mother cooking after years of being away from home could make him scarf down his mood like this. With a smile he replied, “Vkusno!”

Victor had the expression of a five-year-old who had found that he’d actually gotten a pony for Christmas…

* * *

Well, Valentine’s Day was also Chris’s birthday. How shocking. It made perfect sense to anyone who knew him on or off ice. But Yuuri had come to see him as a friend. Somehow. Aside from the handsiness, he was a nice guy. Sometimes a little too nice. So he wished him.

Practice had started, which was strange for everyone there. Victor himself was training, but he was coaching Yuuri at the same time. Yakov even joined in on occasion. It was probably a force of habit. But it had made him feel oddly welcome. All of Team Russia had made him feel that way.

They had one 10-minute break in the morning. It would be the only one before lunch, so Yuuri was able to check his messages. Victor had run to the bathroom.

_“Thank u. Now tell me. What are u getting Victor for Valentine’s Day? If u need help, might I suggest getting naked and putting a bow on urself? I’m sure Victor would gladly appreciate it. ;)”_

Yuuri felt his entire body blush and he was sure steam was coming out of his ears. He probably looked like a steamed potato. He honestly couldn’t tell if Chris was being serious or not. Then again, Yuuri had considered doing something like that. Not with the bow of course, but something along the lines of a romantic night.

Thinking of anything sexual was embarrassing for him. It seemed hilarious to everyone else, that he was shy when it came to sex, but it was true.

Up until a little under a month ago, he had been a virgin. And it’s not like he and Victor had sex all of the time. In fact, once every two weeks or something. They were usually too tired most days to do it.

He thought no one was looking but his blush and steaming ears had caught the attention of one of Victor’s rink mates. Mila was her name. Well Yuuri was sure anyway, he didn’t really know her very well. They had talked once or twice but she was always very kind to him. She also had a thing for picking on Yurio in a big sisterly way.

She also had a bit of a thing for prying.

“Ohhh, still haven’t done anything for Victor yet?” Yuuri almost jumped at the sound of her voice. Did she have to sneak up on him like that?

“I…uh…” he was so embarrassed. Stupid Chris.

“It’s okay. I’m sure it’s hard to think of something that could top the things Victor does. He’s all about surprising people. His lover is no different, but he goes the extra mile for you,” she reassured him. But that really didn’t make him feel any better.

“U-um…well…I was thinking about a romantic night…if…” wait, why was he telling her all this? How old was she?

But it seemed that she knew exactly what he was talking about. And she continued to smile. Lord, what was it about Valentine’s Day that made everyone smile so much? Well everyone except Yurio. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that he loathed the day. Yuuri still had yet to get it. Why was there one day reserved only to show the ones you love that you love them. Shouldn’t that be every day? Well he wasn’t going to rain on anyone’s parade.

“Now when you say romantic, do you just mean romantic like a candlelit dinner or do you mean romantic as in romance in the bedroom,” she inquired, not wincing even the slightest. Why was she being so nonchalant about this?

“I…uhhh…both?” he spoke before he could stop himself. Why was he telling a young girl this? She wasn’t Chris, thank the Lord, but it was so weird.

She giggled, “Well, I know a place. We’ll go shopping during lunch okay?” 

Wait, what? When he had agreed to go shopping with her. But before he could even protest, he felt Victor’s strong arms from behind.

“Yuuuuri~” he sang. Yup, Victor didn’t exactly have the voice of an angel and he knew it. But he was talking today in a sing-song way. Cupid’s arrow, he claimed.

“Hm?” he leaned against him. He had given up long ago trying to convince Victor not get so affectionate in public. He had discovered that Victor was so in love with him that he had to show the whole world. Yuuri would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it.

“Let’s get back to it then?” leaning down and kissing him on the beck.

“Mmkay,” was his answer.

“Oi!” they pulled away to hear Yurio yelling at them. “This is a rink, not a bedroom! Do that shit on your own time!”

As if he hadn’t become used to it by now…

* * *

Lunch had come too fast. How had the hours ticked by so fast, practice seemed to drag on most days, but not today? Damn it.

Mila didn’t waste any time either. Why was she so eager to help him again? Who was he to her that she was so ready to help him?

She practically dragged him out of the rink, but not before they caught Victor’s attention.

“Huh? Where are you two off to?” he looked perplexed. He’d only seen the pair communicating once. Where were they off to? Just the two of them?

He wasn’t jealous or anything. As far as he knew Mila, she wouldn’t try anything. He had that much trust in his rink mates. But Yuuri wasn’t one to be very comfortable with someone he barely knew.

“Oh! Yuuri asked me to go somewhere with him! We’ll be back soon!” she answered, not exactly telling the truth. Yuuri had never asked her. But he didn’t say anything.

“Huh?” he looked to Yuuri for questions.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back in time to have lunch with you,” he reassured him. Well, if Mila said she could help, he’d take it.

After all, all of this would be worth it to see Victor’s smile. Right?

If Yuuri was absolutely sure about something, he’d never get into a car with Mila ever again. She drove like a maniac. His heart accelerated along with the speedometer, in fear that she was going to drive off of one of the bridges. She never did, but he still said his prayers.

“How old are you again?” he asked.

“I just turned 19,” she answered. “Come on! This idiot is going to slow!”

Actually he was going at the speed limit. But what did a speed demon like Mila know about that?

There were a few lights that Mila zoomed through before getting to their destination. It was a mall. Why were they at the mall? Oh right, she said she knew a place.

They got stares as they walked in. Of course they had. She was third best ladies’ single skater in the world and he was the Grand Prix Final Silver Medalist. People tried to approach them but Mila walked fast and they had to get back to practice soon.

And he wanted to sink into the floor and die when Mila led him right into a lingerie and underwear boutique. Oh god, he knew exactly what she meant now. He hesitated.

She giggled, “Come on! Trust me it’s fun in there!”

“Maybe for you,” his voice was shaking. “I never went into these kind of places even when my mom or sister dragged me!”

“Well, it’s time to try new things!” she said in response before dragging him into the store.

And he was mortified by what Mila had just told him to go try on.

“W-Where’s the rest of it?” Yuuri’s hands were shaking at the sheer amount of black lace she had presented him with.

“What? Never seen panties and a garter before?” she giggled. “I hope you have tights too. It makes it extra sexy.”

“Y-you can’t be serious,” he was so close to shrieking. Oh Victor would enjoy it all right, but he couldn’t see himself in it. “I don’t know…”

And that seemed to be Mila’s cue to shove him into the dressing room.

* * *

For whatever reason, he ended up buying it. He nearly had an anxiety attack in the dressing room, too afraid to look at himself in the mirror. Slowly but surely, he turned around and ended up shocked at how…good he looked? Granted he was embarrassed as hell. He didn’t know how people could walk around, advertising this stuff. He didn’t even want to see himself wearing it. But it was for Victor. Victor would enjoy it.

So now here he was, in the kitchen, cooking with nothing but lacy, see through panties, a garter, and tights which were hooked to the garter. He had no shirt on. It was a terrible idea to cook like this, but this was what he wanted Victor to see the moment he walked in.

Why was he back before Victor? Well, Mila decided to keep him distracted so that Yuuri could go home and change.

He felt more exposed now than when he was naked.

He heard the doorknob turning and knew it was almost time. He positioned himself, leaning against the counter. If Victor was going to see this, he better get the whole view.

“I’m in the kitchen,” he said, in the lowest, silkiest voice he could muster. Wow, who knew he had it in him.

“Yuuri, wha-haaaaaa?!” Victor was so caught off guard by the view. He was frozen, completely frozen. His eyes on the…view. If that was what one could call it.

“I’ve been waiting for you, big boy,” Yuuri continued on. Big boy?! Had he really just said that?

“Y-you…you look…” Victor was struggling to come up with the perfect words to say. Sexy was an understatement. Such an understatement.

Yuuri was beginning to lose his nerve. Victor hadn’t moved and he felt ridiculous for that. Why did he listen to Chris’s advice? Why had he let Mila drag him to a lingerie store? He could’ve just made them a nice romantic meal. He turned around, denying Victor of the sight.

“I…I’m sorry! I’ll go change this was such a stupid…V-Victor?” he began to apologize until he felt Victor pressed up against him, his hardened cock pushing up against Yuuri’s butt. His hands were snaking their way around his center, making their way down and stopping at the hem of his panties.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? Don’t you dare apologize for it,” he growled in his ear. He proceeded to lick the tip of his earlobe to the soft skin between his neck and his shoulder.

Yuuri felt shivers going down his spine. He found himself pulling his arms back, snaking them around Victor’s neck, a delicate moan escaping from his lips.

“Careful Yuuri,” he warned. “Keep making those noises and I’ll have to bend you over this counter and fuck you till you can’t walk.”

Yuuri made another noise before turning his slightly to meet Victor’s gaze, “Then why don’t you?”

Victor chuckled, not his normal humored one, but a lower, huskier one.

“Some other time. But it’s Valentine’s Day. I want to make love, not fuck.”

Yuuri gasped as Victor spun him around and picked him up, carrying him right into the bedroom. The whole time, their lips were crushed on each other’s. Tongues were tangling and Victor’s hands were squeezing his butt the whole time, earning a groan from Yuuri.

When Victor plopped him onto the pillow, Yuuri whined at the loss of contact. Victor didn’t have much patience after that. He all but ripped his own clothes off before falling on top of Yuuri, capturing his lips again. Their tongues clashed in each other’s mouths as their legs and arms tangled. It was hard to tell which body belonged to who. They were so wrapped up in each other.

Victor’s lips left Yuuri’s as he began attacking his neck. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled his way down to Yuuri’s collar bone, Yuuri gasping and mewling the whole time. The mewling though is what sent Victor over the edge.

Yuuri loved being bitten, as Victor had discovered. He nibbled his way across Yuuri’s collar bone, not caring that everyone was going to see it tomorrow. Who cared? Yuuri was his, all his. And he wanted to show the world that. He continued down south, stopping at his nipple.

“Victor…” he could hear Yuuri moan out as his tongue circled around and suckled on the nipple. Yuuri’s nipples were extremely sensitive and he was practically squirming underneath him at the sensations. Victor only smirked as he switched to play with the other one.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was having a hard time remembering where he was. When it came to Victor’s touch, it was the only thing that mattered. In the back of his mind he wondered why they didn’t have sex more often.

Victor kissed and licked his way down his abs, licking each of the ripples, and down his stomach until he reached the hem of the panties. He stopped to admire them. They were see through, but left enough to the imagination. The garter only enhanced it and the tights on Yuuri’s creamy, smooth legs. Yuuri really knew how to get him going. He would have to ask later where Yuuri had gotten such racy garments. But right now.

Yuuri was hard. Rock hard and Victor gave it a soft kiss through the panties, drawing a sharp intake of breath from Yuuri. Oh, he liked that hm?

He did it again, only this time, open mouthed.

“Victor…Victor…” Yuuri couldn’t make out the words. It felt so good. So insanely good.

Victor sat up, unhooking the garter from the tights, while lifting Yuuri’s leg up. He kissed Yuuri’s inner thigh as he discarded the tights, the belt, and finally the panties. He was definitely right about Yuuri being absolutely rock hard. That had to be taken care of before they did anything.

“Victor…please…” Yuuri begged, not being able to take any more of the foreplay. He wanted Victor in him right now. No, not wanted. He _needed_ him inside of him right now.

“Shh, in time, but now…let me…” he didn’t finish the sentence as he took Yuuri’s cock him mouth. He heard a gasp as he went from tip to base and back again. His spare hand grabbed Yuuri’s balls lightly and began massaging them. Yuuri’s moans were growing louder and he couldn’t help it when he wrapped his thighs around Victor’s head, crushing it between his thighs.

Yuuri was close…so close…

But that’s when Victor withdrew, letting Yuuri’s cock out of his mouth with a pop. Ignoring Yuuri’s whining protests he opened the nightstand drawer, where he kept the lube and condoms.

Preparation always took a while as Victor was big and sometimes, three fingers wouldn’t cut it. He had to be gentle. And so he coated his fingers in the cool gel, and slowly inserting one into the Yuuri’s tight entrance. Yuuri inhaled sharply both at the coolness of the gel and the intrusion. He bit his lip. This part was always a bit painful and he began to whimper.

Victor wiggled and moved his finger around and within a couple of minutes, Yuuri had relaxed. He carefully inserted another finger, then another while repeating the same process. Yuuri’s whimpers slowly turned back into moans.

Finally, Victor decided that Yuuri was prepared enough.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Despite knowing the answer each time, Victor would ask.

“Please Victor…please,” he pleaded, not even attempting to hide the desperation in his voice. Slowly, Victor ripped open and put on a condom. He made sure Yuuri got a full view of it all. He positioned himself, securing Yuuri thighs on his shoulder as he slowly slipped.

“Victor!” he moaned, louder than he had tonight. The feel of Victor inside of him, it was almost too much. He was going to come right then and there.

And as if Victor could hear his thoughts, “Don’t you dare come yet. I want us to come together, hold on a bit longer, my love.”

Victor went slowly, knowing that Yuuri needed time to adjust. But Yuuri grew impatient really fast.

“Dammit, Victor! Go faster!”

Victor obliged, gradually picking up the pace before hitting Yuuri’s prostate, earning a yelp from the younger man.

“God, yes! Fuck yes! Harder. Oh god, like that!” Yuuri breathlessly said. Victor wondered if Yuuri was even aware of what he was saying. He was such a minx in bed and it drove Victor absolutely wild. But then that’s when Victor stopped.

“Victor!” Yuuri whined before Yuuri grabbed them and flipped them right over, his cock still inside of him.

Yuuri gasped, realizing exactly what Victor was thinking.

“Ride me,” Victor requested. That cute blush of his appeared on his face.

“I’ve never…I don’t know…” he began to say, but Victor cupped his cheek.

“I’ll guide you,” he reassured gently. Yuuri still looked unsure so Victor took the initiative of placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips.

“Rock your hips, ah yeah like that,” Victor groaned out as Yuuri slowly began rocking his hips back and forth. Slowly Yuri began to get the hang of it. Yuuri was a fast learner. In no time, Yuuri was riding him. Victor managed to keep a grip on Yuuri’s hips but his fell back onto the pillow, his eyes practically rolling back. The sexy mewls coming from Yuuri’s lips weren’t helping either.

“Yuuri, you’re so…I’m going too…” Victor breathily exclaimed, his sentences were so choppy. He took one hand and grabbed Yuuri’s cock and started it jerking it off fast. He wanted Yuuri to come at the same time as him. And then finally.

“YUURI!”

“VICTOR”

They were both yelling as they climaxed simultaneously, Yuuri riding him hard while he did so. The sensation was so amazing and they were both seeing stars.

Finally, Yuuri collapsed on top of him. The only sound that could be heard was their panting. Victor’s arms felt like lead, even so he encircled them around Yuuri as soon as he caught his breath.

“Yuuri, Yuuri that was so…” he couldn’t find a word. Was there even a word to describe the best sex he’d ever had?

“Does that mean you liked it?” Yuuri whispered quietly between breaths. His tone was so hopeful and a little nervous. Victor pulled his head up to kiss him.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had,” he mumbled against his lips before capturing them again. He didn’t have the energy to make it a full on kiss. But Yuuri still sighed contentedly.

“Thank you love. You just made the perfect end to a perfect day,” he continued.

Yuuri smiled, kissing him again. “Happy Valentine’s Day. I love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, I love you too. So, so much,” he answered, kissing him as he did so.

Yuuri was still on top of Victor as he nuzzled his head into Victor’s neck. Victor pulled up the sheets, covering both of them. He placed a soft kiss on top of Yuuri’s head. He had drifted off to sleep.

“I love you,” he whispered one more time before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Err...smut isn't my strongest thing. Or rather I don't write it nearly enough. Okay I tried cutting my strawberries into the shape of hearts. It...sort of went well but it was kind of hard. 
> 
> Well that's it for Victuuri Week! It's been a lot of fun you guys and I got more attention than I thought. You've all been so very awesome. 
> 
> Okay so I'll be taking a breather for a week. But I'm doing Otayuri Week next week. I don't know if any of you actually ship that but if you do, well I'll be doing that. 
> 
> So if any of you have been following my Victuuri Week Series, I'll be making a multichapter sequel to part 2 (For The Sake of You) of this series. The historical AU with Emperor Victor and Dancer! Yuuri. People asked and I have decided to oblige them. But it'll have to wait till April because I have final exams (I'm at a quarter system) coming up in March. Again, thank you so much for following! 
> 
> Again, this will be posted to my Tumblr. Same name as here!


End file.
